A girl in Varia?
by Flandre Scarletta
Summary: A girl joins Varia, what will happen? OCxBel OR Xanxus
1. A girl in Varia? Info

REWRITTEN! (Info)

This will be a love story but I'm not saying with who she'll end up. The possibilities are Xanxus or Bel. The story was long on hiatus and many things needed to be changed. So here I'm back! And please forgive me if my English may suck, it is only my second language so bear with me ;D

* * *

Name: Miyuna Yukohime

Nickname: Miyu, Hime,

Age: 20

Birthday: 27.09

Blood Type: A

Height: 164cm

Weight: 48kg

Flame: cloud

Weapon: twin dagger and a katana

Box Animal: Panthera di Nuvola

Nationality: German/Japanese

Known Family member:

Father, Toru Yukohime (unknown)

Mother, Kathrin Yukohime (deceased)

Looks: She has long brown hair but dyed it violet/black (The color will wash out if she doesn't dye it again). Her bangs stop above her brown eyes. Her face looks innocent and a little foxy. Her body is thin and with curves on the right place. Miyuna loves lolita dresses and other things that looks cute on her but she also wears clothes that shows that she is not a person to play with.

Personality: Miyuna is a funny and cheerful girl but around strangers she is a bit shy. She is very talkative and loves to make sarcastic comments. After what happened in her childhood she couldn't

trust anyone easily and relies only on herself. Because nobody ever did something nice for her she became selfish. Her room is always a big mess because she's very lazy even her school grades always suffered under her Laziness even if she's maybe a genius. She always act stupid that

people underestimate her what makes lazy-butt Miyus live a lot more comfortable. Miyuna is sometimes very stubborn and she hates it when people think they can give her orders. Sometimes Miyu has a hot temper but normally she is quite relaxed and not so easy to be pissed of. Her face

has kid like features and she knows when to use her innocent looking face. Miyuna is very clever and foxy nobody can dumb her easily. And the rest of her characteristics you'll see in the story!

Past: Shortly after Miyuna's parents married Miyu was born. Few month later they moved to Japan the Homeland of her father. There the family lived happy together until Miyu turned seven and her

father left the small girl and her mom alone. They couldn't afford to stay any longer in Japan and moved back to Germany. Her mother always blamed her that dad was gone only because Miyuna was such a annoying, noisy brat. The next two years were hell on earth for the little girl and

she sunk day by day deeper in her own mad world. As she was nine she couldn't stand it anymore and killed her own mother. An old friend of her father took a her and she moved to Italy. The following years she lived a double live on days she was a regular school girl and in the night she

worked as an assassin. Years later she got back to Germany Miyu lived three years a normal and peaceful school life until...

Hobby: Singing, Listening to music, Annoy people, play video games, cosplaying and lolita dresses, watch horror films and Anime, read Manga, play with her cats,

Favorite color: red and black

Favorite animal: Cats and Wolves

Favorite food: Pizza, Strawberries, Entrecôte, Pasta and Sweets

Likes: nice weather, cats/ animals, holidays, sweets, funny people, summer,

Dislikes: to be bored, brats, rain

* * *

Name: Belphegor

Age: 15/16 (the story starts in December and his b-day is in December)

Weapon: Knifes and Wires

Box Animal: Storm Mink (Visone Tempesta)

Flame: Storm

Date of Birth: December 22

Blood Type: AB

Height: 168 cm

Weight: 55kg

* * *

Name: Xanxus

Age: 24

Weapon: X-Guns, Flame Of Wrath

Box Animal: Ligre Tempesta di Cielo

Flame: Sky Flame/Flame Of Wrath

Date of Birth: October 10th

Blood Type: A

Height: 188cm

Weight: 80kg

* * *

Name: Viper/Mammon

Age: unknown

Weapon: Frog (Fantasma), Illusions

Box Animal: Mist Starfish(Arcobaleno Trials Arc)

Flame: Mist

Date of Birth: July 2nd

Blood Type: A

* * *

Name: Superbia Squalo

Age: 21

Weapon: Sword attached to his left arm

Box Animal: Grande Pioggia Squalo

Flame: Rain Flame

Date of Birth: March 13th

Blood Type: O

Height: 182cm

Weight: 75kg

* * *

Name: Lussuria

Age: 24

Weapon: Muay Thai, Metal knee (metal plate over left knee)

Box Animal: Serenity Peacock

Flame: Sun Flame

Date of Birth: April 4th

Blood Type: A

Height: 185com

Weight: 78kg

* * *

Name: Leviathan

Age: 23

Weapon: Sword-like Parabolae

Box Animal: Torpedine Fulmine (Lightning Torpedo)

Flame: Thunder

Date of Birth: November 14th

Blood Type: A

Height: 193cm

Weight: 90kgs


	2. Prologue

*morning*

Shuffling in her covers Miyuna wouldn't want to wake up.

Her alarm clock stealing every nerve off of her she threw her hands on it to silence this annoying thing.

It was cold outside that's why she hated dark winter days but she needed to get up and go to school.

In a few months all would end and she could finally graduate.

Sitting up in her bed her long violet hair fell over her shoulders into her lap.

It was very long by now growing it out since few years because as a kid she always admired Sailor Moon for her long hair.

Now she thought it was stupid but loved it all the way.

"WHAT THE FUCK! MIYU? MIYU?" cursed a young girlish voice from outside, entering her room. "You are still in bed! Do you know how late it is? You lazy butt!" Her green eyes shining with anger.

Growling Miyuna stumbled out of bed and to the bathroom. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and did all the other things she usually did in bathroom.

Now feeling much more awake she slandered back and changed into her all day clothes. A red top, a open black sweater, black skinny jeans , a white belt around her hips and black shoes.

Going straight to the kitchen taking her breakfast and sitting down she thought about something.

"I can't believe it! I don't want to!" mumbled Miyu to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" A black shoulder length haired girl in a pink T-shirt, a red sweater, blue jeans and white shoes asked from behind her.

"Woah, don't sneak up behind me like that Rikku!" She giggled. "Hehehehe didn't know your so easy to scare"

"Am not"

"You so are!"

"Am so not scared!"

"You so are scared!"

"So not!"

"So are!"

"No you dipshit I'm so not scared! You came in a unpleasant moment.


	3. Chapter One Varia

Chapter one -Varia-

13th December

*morning*

Miyuna sat there in the big kitchen fiddling with the letter she read earlier.

She let her eyes wonder around the blue and white room. The hole apartment was big she loved the violet and baby pink living-room. The walls and the floor were violet, the sofa that stood on the right wall next to the window was baby pink. On the opposite side was a sideboard, the TV and the radio. In front of the sofa stood a glass couch table. In the beginning both had difficulties to decide which colors the room should have, because Miyu hated Rikkus favorite colors green and yellow, okay maybe not hate but dislike. Her room was mostly red and silver and the room of her friend was pink.

They lived there together for a good reason. After her mother was gone an old friend of her father took her in. It was the Vongola Nono who gave her a home and a new meaning to her life. With her potential she worked hard to repay all her debts so she began to work as assassin until three years ago. She moved back to Germany to finish her school there. A girl same age as hers born into the Vongola lived there so they moved in together.

In her thoughts she almost forgot the letter and Rikku. "I can't believe it! I don't want to!" mumbled Miyu to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" A black shoulder length haired girl in a pink T-shirt, a red sweater, blue jeans and white shoes asked from behind her.

"Woah, don't sneak up behind me like that Rikku!" She giggled. "Hehehehe didn't know your so easy to scare"

"Am not"

"You so are!"

"Am so not scared!"

"You so are scared!"

"So not!"

"So are!"

"No you dipshit I'm so not scared! You came in a unpleasant moment...The letter."

"What about it? I can't remember it was here few minutes ago." Rikku stated.

"Yeah, right. It's a letter from Vongola Nono. Look the seal."

The violet haired girl was waving the letter infront of Rikkus face.

"I should join Varia. NOW. I don't want to. What shoul I do?"

"Ignore it! Hehehe" The younger girl laughed. "We will see what happens."

Few minutes passed by she glanced at the clock and sighted. "Look it's late we must go now or we will be late at school." The younger girl nodded in agreement. "Yeah...your right." Both took their bags and hurried out to the bus station.

* * *

*After school*

Miyu was on her way back home after she went to the supermarket she was standing in the backyard of her home as something seemed odd.

"I know your there!"

"Ushishishishi"

She turned around to come face to face with a tiara wearing blond boy that bangs covered his eyes and most of his face maybe a bit younger than her in a black coat, a black and violet striped shirt and black skinny jeans in white biker boots.

She must admit her stalker was really handsome. She narrowed her eyebrows.

"Why THE FUCK are you following me the last days? And who are you anyways?"

The blond guy snickered. "A peasant like you shouldn't talk to a prince like that" Ignoring the insult Miyu looked at the face of the boy.

"Prince my ass!" 'A prince? Is he on crack or something? What stuff did he took to believe such crap?'

In the next split second knifes came flying. She dodged all of them with a back-flip.

"HEY, you didn't answer my question you stupid prince!" Other knifes came flying. She drew her two daggers. With lightness she dodged all of them as she turned around to look again at her Attacker he already was gone.

"Where...is he?..." Miyuna turned in circles to look around if she can find him anywhere.

"Shishishi" echoed it thru the streets. 'I don't understand any of this. Today is not my day, really...' thought the brunette angrily on her way back home.

Miyu opened the door and let the bags fall down to the ground. She searched in her first bag for something until she found a package of chips "Rikku I'm back, I bought you the chips you wanted." "Chhhhiiiiiiiiippppss! Yummy! Give. Me. My. Chhiiiiippps!" yelled the black haired girl thru the whole apartment.

After she snapped the chips from Miyunas hands both went to the kitchen.

"Hahahaha your such a chips addicted! Umm...What do we eat today?" The girl thought for a moment after she replied "Lasagne. I think...maybe...if you cook it!" Rikku asked with a bright lulling smile.

"I don't want to~." the brunette whined.

Rikku looked with puppy eyes at the other girl "pur~lease. I will help cooking!"

She sighted "okay, okay, I will cook."

* * *

*Somewhere else at the same time*

"Boss, I'm back."

Said the blond to a tall tanned man that looks a few years older than him with black hair, scars in his face, red piercing eyes, wearing a white shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

The taller male glared at the boy.

"I've kept an eye on her like you've ordered. What now?"

"Trash, come here!" bellowed the black haired man.

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIII! What do you want, you shitty boss?" "Recruit her, no matter what and don't harm her!" The tall male said to a white silver haired person as he hand the person a photo of Miyuna Yukohime then he stoke again. "We well fly back to Italy tonight so it is in your hands." "Yes boss!"

* * *

14 th December

*morning*

Beep Beep Beep

Miyu got up and thru the alarm to to the wall so it shattered. "Uuuugh...Disgusting...I want to sleep longer." the brunette murmured under her breath.

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. Rikku stood in the door frame and had a serious face. "Was this the alarm clock again? Yu?"

She looked around the room and saw the remains of the clock.

"This is the third this week, we can't buy every day a new one, MIYUNA. MIYU. Do you listen? GET UP, MIYYUUUU! HEY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm NOT deaf." She said very pissed.

The younger Vongola snapped the covers from her friend. "Then get up"

"Your annoying, I'm up. Your the only person on earth who gets up on 6 o'clock if you've a fifteen minutes way to school that starts at 8 AM." Miyuna said getting off bet. The violet haired Vongola searched thru her closet for her favorite clothes and got to the bathroom to shower and get ready to go.

On their way to school someone yelled behind them "VOOOIIIII! Stop there, trash!"

A really tall, flat chested woman, no scratch that, VERY flat chested woman with white very long hair to her ass, bangs to her eyebrows in a black coat, black jeans, black boots and a sword attached to her right arm stomped her way over to Miyuna.

She swung the sword at her but she dodged.

"Sorry, no time!" Miyu yelled as she took Rikkus hand and ran to the bus stop, gladly they caught the bus without the angry lady on their feet.

* * *

*In School*

Miyuna and Rikku sat in the cafeteria and ate something as they discussed what happened earlier this morning.

"This lady from this morning was a total freak! What does she ran around with a sword attached to her arm and why did she attacked you? Rikku asked with a confused expression on her face.

The brunette sighted very heavy. "I guess it was one of those Varia people. I mean I didn't respond to Nono or the Varia boss."

"Hmmm...What are they planing? Hhihihi. It's so funny to ignore them and hey they wouldn't do anything against us because we're all Vongola!" The black haired girl snickered.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that or did you forget the coup d'état many years ago. That Nono let them of the hook now doesn't mean they will not do something like that again!"

"But Miyu who said that this woman from this morning was a Varia member. I heard they are no females!"

Miyuna was silent for a moment. "I think I just was imaging this things. Lets go the next lesson starts."

* * *

*After School*

The bell had rung and Miyuna packed her things to leave her class room as she heard a familiar noise. "VOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! Were is this brat"

The girl hid in shock under a desk in her classroom.

'Why the Heck is this weirdo following me?'

In a split second the desk she hid under was split in two and Miyu was held on her collar by the white haired person. "Your strong for a woman."

The woman throw her in some desks and growled. "VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm fucking male, trash!"

The girl hold her aching head.

"Wow, keep it down, your to loud! And who are you?" "Squalo."

"Hmpf?"

"My name is Squalo! the aggravated man yelled.

"Are you friends with this weird guy from the other day?" The silver head looked at her.

"You mean Bel. He never does what he is told to. That bastard mustn't shown."

"Ahh...that was his name...Bel."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled at Squalo.

"Join the Varia!" The ex-brunette has a puzzled expression. "What?"

"I'm here to recruit you for the elite assassins squad of Vongola, the Varia!"

"No!" she yelled from far running down the stairs out of school.

Squalo tried to catch up to her but he failed.

* * *

*Back Home*

Miyuna smacked the door quickly behind her. She panted heavily.

"Yu, why did we ran all the way?"

Rikku looked in her friends eyes.

"Ughh...FITNESS! Yeah! Fitness! We ate to much sweets and-"

"Stop! I know it! Somebody followed us."

The violet haired girl looked astonished at her smaller friend.

"Wow, your sharp."

A nervous smile crept on Rikkus face her finger pointed to something behind Miyu.

"A person sits outside our wind-"

SMASH!

Both watched shocked the window shatter and the white haired man jumped in.

"I think IT WAS the longest time our window." "VOOIIIIII! That wasn't a question. It was a order from boss! Join or else!"

"Bye-bi!" she yelled as she grabbed the hand of her Vongola comrade and ran again.

"I can't run anymore! I was never an assassin like you or anything else." the black haired girl cried as her older friend dragged her behind.

"Not my problem!" she yelled as they ran down the street. Miyuna waved her hand as she yelled

"Taxi, Taxi!"

A yellow car hold in front of them and both girls jumped in. Squalo right behind them. They were lucky. He couldn't catch up in time.

"That was close." Miyu sighted.

"Where are we driving?" Miyu began to grin. Her grin got so big that somebody could get afraid that her face cracks. "What's so funny?" Rikku asked. "Nyahahaha. We're driving to the new roller coaster~" Miyuna said in a sing sang voice. "NOOOO!" "YEESSS!"

* * *

*At the amusement park*

"Why was the amusement park the first thing that came to your mind?" Rikku asked.

"I heard about the new roller coaster and you don't like these AND I don't know anyone here besides you at all!"

"Hehehe you need friends-!" No! I don't think so. I'M M-A-F-I-A~ You got it?"

"Hehehehe yeah your right. Later we can go to my uncles home. He lives near here remember?"

"Jup, great idea! But for noooow~ let's have fun!" the girl cheered and ran to the shop with lots of sweets. The time flew by and they left to go to Rikkus family member. They told him the story about Varia and he let the girls stay the night over.

* * *

15th December

*Early Morning*

"Hey Miyuna wake up!"

Rikkus uncle yelled as he shook Miyu awake.

"Met me smeeb (let me sleep)" the girl murmured in her pillow.

"No! Wake up! Rikku is gone! The Squalo guy took her!" "Whatta fuck?" she cursed turning to face him.

"Why would he take her? She's annoying!"

"He kidnapped her to force you to join Varia." The man stated. Pietro would go by himself but he couldn't do anything. He wasn't a fighter, his brother Rikkus father was.

"Oh no! Where are they?"

He hand her a letter.

"Whats this?" she asked snapping the paper out of his hands. She read what was written in the letter.

"We must be in 20 minutes at Volks Park." 'I don't trust them. Something seems wrong. They said I should join the Varia. I didn't want to and now Rikku was kidnapped by this Squalo guy? Jeez they really want me to join.' she thought as she put her clothes on.

Then they both made their way to their destination.

Few minutes later they reached the park where they heard a familiar help scream.

"Let me go!" the teenager kicked the white head where the sun doesn't shine.

"Score!" Miyuna yelled as she saw Squalo go down in his knees.

"Nyahahaha. That's why your my friend. You always know how to entertain me!" the ex-brunette cheered as her friend tackle-hugged her.

"You've come!"

"Yes but if you're saying it like that then I go back home...you've tricked me."

"NOOOOO! Puur~lease-" her words were cut off by Squalos attack.

Miyuna pulled Rikku in the last moment out of the way. "W-What was that?"

"VOOOIIIIII! You trash kicked me in my nuts!"

He drew his sword and slashed at both girls but they leaped back.

Squalo aimed his sword at Miyuna but this time she made her move and drew her katana and blocked.

"I can't stand you, girly!" Miyu growled angrily as she made a back-flip and landed in a cat stance on a fence.

The long haired man run at full sped to Miyu as he yelled "VOOOIIIII! I said it already I'm male, you bitch!" Miyuna grinned. "That's why I call you girly, pussy-cat!"

They were fighting til afternoon.

* * *

*Afternoon*

Miyuna blocked the hundredth time this day or maybe it only felt like so often and she was tired.

As he aimed a Vital-point, AGAIN the violet haired girl jumped on a near tree.

Miyu concentrated her last resorts of power for her final attack the same Suberbi "Sushi-head" Squalo did.

As you can guess Sushi-head is the new nickname she gave him during the fight.

The tree began shaking, the ground began shaking, everything shoke weird .

Miyus brutal killer instinct surrounded her now.

Her deathly glare would let even Xanxus yelp.

The young woman jumped of the tree in mind to finally kill Squalo and forget everything about Varia but fate played her a trick or in her case Rikku.

Her friend ran in between both Assassins to stop them but if Miyuna has blood lust she don't know friend nor foe. Squalo blind of anger forgot the agreement too. Squalo nor Miyu seemed to stop their attacks and Rikku in between them filled with pure fear.

Miyu grinned like a lunatic as her grip around her katana tightened.

Single tear drops felt from the corners of Rikkus eyes as she saw her friend coming closer and closer by every second. She could no longer hold the heavy urge to scream.

Tears now flowing down her cheeks as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "STOOOPP IT MIYUUU!" Startled Miyu stared at her weapon against the black haired girls neck.

'Oh fuck what happened? What did I do? I can't seriously tried to hurt little Rikku did I?' Her head began to hurt.

"I'm soo sorry Rkkuuuu. I didn't want to hurt you, please! Please! Please forgive me..." Miyu cried as she sunk to her knees. The next moment Rikkus knees gave in too.

Both friends hugged each other as gave it no tomorrow. Squalo only glared disgusted at the girls.

"Trash!" he announced as he roughly pulled Yu on her feet. "If you can't control yourself how do you plan on protecting your friends, Brat?" Squalo yelled calmer than usual. "Look who's talking!" the half Japanese half German Miyu snorted back.

"Boss will help you with your little problem. You have no other options!"

The girl glared daggers at the white haired man. "tsk" was the only thing she retorted as she stomped back home.

"I take this as a yes!" Squalo yelled. "Whatever!" she yelled back.

Squalo and the others followed her.

A heavy sight escaped her lips. 'I'm only doing this for her sake! I can't let that happen again.' she thought entering her apartment.

"I will join!" the ex-brunette announced serious.

* * *

*packing things*

'How annoying! I don't want to join but maybe it will be fun.' She sighted heavy as she threw clothes and other important things in her bags.

"Ohhh I want to come too!" Rikku cried.

"You can't."

"But why?"

"Hey, it was your idea in the first place!" The black haired girl looked sad up to her friend.

"We will see each other again some day! I promise!" she embraced her tightly.

"Okay...I understand...And SORRY!" the black haired girl murmured as a single tear fell from her left eye.

Miyuna put her brightest smile on as she tried to cheer her younger friend up. "Hey, I know you did the whole kidnapping thing on purpose, right at the beginning! And cheer up we will see each other again! I still need to punish you for this don't forget it." Rikku wiped her tears away and smiled. "I'll miss you, Miyuna-neechan~"

And so the long day ended and Miyu finally joined the Varia! ...against her will.

* * *

A/N: Please Review it will motivate me to update more often! Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter Two That's Varia reuploaded

Declaimer: I owe nothing but my Ocs. Akira Amano does own Hitman Reborn!

A/N: I didn't change anything, but I thought that chapter two and three should be one, so I re-uploaded it.

Oh and thank you CeruleanAlphabet for your review, it motivated me. I think the next chapter will be ready at the weekend.

* * *

**Chapter two** – That's Varia-

16th December

This was goodbye...

Her apartment covered in darkness, it was four in the morning, so she was really tiered as the Shark guy rang the bell on the door.

Rikku was sobbing behind her clutching to Miyuna clothes.

The new Varia Guardian was wearing a dark blue, fluffy lolita dress with a V neck, her overknee socks were with bright blue and white stripes and the lolita shoes she had on were black.

Giving her friend a big hug she left with Squalo the apartment.

He threw something over to the young woman.

Looking at it she realized it was one of those Varia jackets, that was exactly what she needed, because so early in the morning it felt really cold outside.

On the drive to the airplane Squalo told her that somebody will come and get all her other things that she left.

To hear that she was relived she couldn't staff her three cats in one thing and carry them there.

This good news cheered her up.

The hours pass by and they finally reached their airport in Italy, after they collected the girls luggage they left for the entrance.

A limousine waiting for them. Miyuna was happy for that luxury, because she was really sore after two hours of flight.

Curling up in the seat watching the surroundings pass by she got more and more nervous. '

What will be a assassinations squad be like?

Drooling, mad butchering zombies~ OMG!' Miyuna thought anxious.

Squalo seeing her struggling began to yell. "VOOOOOOIII, brat what are you doing?"

Looking like crazy at him, he didn't tried to say anything else at her weird look on her face...

Soon they arrived the headquarter of Varia.

Miyuna was stunned.

A big castle in the middle of a wood.

She rubbed her eyes in disbelieve.

"ZOMG! Here live DROOLING, MAd BuTCHerING ZoOOmBiiEsS!"

That was the first thing what the other Varia members heard of their new guardian thru all of the entire castle.

Miyuna new member of Varia was tiptoeing inside the castle behind Squalos back. Inside the Varia castle it doesn't look like what she did imagined it to be like. It was all pretty normal in the luxurious way of course. She watched in awe her surroundings as a smell hit her nose.

'Hmmm delicious breakfast!'

Her stomach agreeing with a loud growl to her thoughts. Following the scent without a second thought she enters the kitchen. Standing there in front of the stove a flamboyant man was making pancakes. He had the weirdest style with his hair and clothes but Miyuna gave a damn, she was drooling over the delicious looking food. The man noticed her turned around and eyed her.

"Muu...You must be the new guardian. No one mentioned to me that it was a cute little girl, if so then I could have prepared a more girly room for you, but a-... I forgot my manners screw me! I'm Lussuria, sun-gardian of Varia!" "Umm...I'm Miyuna Yukohime, nice to meet you. Ehehehe..." She said unsure with her answer.

"What a beautiful name you have Varia-princess. Breakfast is almost finish Yuna-chan."

She was blushing a soft pink and giggled a little because the nickname he gave her was really cute. And Miyuna loved cute things. Like Rena from Higurashi she was a person that would take a sweet little girl home like it was a big stuffed animal. Varia was full of weird personalities and now she was one of them.

"Voooiiii, what are you doing woman? Boss is waiting for you!"

Squalo stomped to her and yelled her out of the kitchen. "Bye bye yummy yum food!"

She cried sad looking back. Following Sushi-man to her new boss she got nervous.

'What will he be like? Is he nice or an asshole? Does he look good and is he strong?'

Many things that the violet haired girl wonders about. In her dreamy state she didn't notice that they already reached their destination. Squalo entered the room beforehand and told her to wait here. A moment later the door swung open to reveal a tall man in all black with spiky dark hair, weird piercings all over his face and umbrellas stuck to his back. 'Ow man...Who goes around wearing so many umbrellas on his back? What a gross person. Varia is so strange!'

"Boss said you should come in."

"Alright!"

She entered quickly to greet her new boss. She watched in horror who sat there behind the desk.

'FUCK'

"Xanxus!

Dumbstruck she stared at him. He didn't look much older then she remembered last seeing him. The same tan skin, black spiky hair, red piercing eyes and tall.

'But...Woah! WAIT! These scars weren't there last time! What happened to him?'

"You know boss?"

The umbrella man asked her.

"Why wouldn't I? He is the son of Vongola Nono who took me in after I had no home and no family anymore. Of course Xanxus was there,too. I mean it was HIS home, yeah? But someday he disappeared suddenly and after that I never saw him again. What happened?"

"That's none of your business, trash!"

"Ewww...The same old asshole. Some things never change, will they?"

"Your the same cheeky brat. But your not here for shit like that."

Umbrella man glared at her.

"Pay the boss some more respect!"

"Whatever."

"Your the new cloud guardian, normally I wouldn't accept, not ever or even think about letting a woman into Varia. Even could it be possible be a strong woman, what I doubt, woman are weak trash. But the scum Nono ordered me to. Your work starts tomorrow. Levi will bring you to your room."

Maybe Miyuna was a cute, little adorable but cheeky brat in her childhood with Xanxus, but things had changed he wouldn't be anymore soft to anyone. She was no exception. "Umm...okay bye Xanxus douchebag."

Levi that was the name of umbrella man brought her to her room and left right after that.

'He looks like he is jealous or something. Man is that even possible? Is he in love with Xanxus or what? Shit he's so perv and gross.'

The violet haired girl opened the door and got inside. It was a luxurious room with a giant fluffy bed in the middle, a sofa was standing at the bed end and a giant TV was on the wall opposite of the couch. A silver sideboard was next to the door and on the other side was a big computer desk. The room had big windows with red curtains, the wall was lavender and the floor was vanilla. Three doors led to other rooms. Door number one next to the bed led into a room for her clothes. The room was bright and had mirrors for each angle, so that you can see if your clothes are fitting or not. Behind the second door was a small kitchen with a refrigerator. And the last room was a nice big bathroom. It had a bubble bathtub with seats and it was big enough to lay in it. It also had a rain shower. Going back inside her bedroom she took everything out of her luggage and wanted to search for the best place for her things as someone knocked and came in.

"Muu, breakfast is ready Yuna-chan."

"Oh Thank you that's nice. I'm starving, I almost forget food after I saw my luggage here."

So they went to the dining hall, the way was long because the castle had so many corridors.

'I think I will have problems here. Sure I get lost and not only once.'

Inside the dining hall was a long table, Xanxus as boss at the far end on his right side was Squalos seat and on the left side was no one. Setting there were two new faces for her, a baby in a dark cape and a boy with blond hair and bangs that covered his eyes. He wears a tiara atop his head and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'Nothing new...the Varia a bunch of crazy people. An Infant, Sushi, Umbrella guy, hmmm I think a gay one not to be impolite, a wannabe prince I would assume...maybe AND finally my boss Xanxus who disappeared eight years ago and popped now out of nowhere. Shit sick world!'

Miyuna thought as she plopped down next to Xanxus.

"Hey where do you get all those freaks?"

"Vooooiii, your the freak, scum!"

"What ever you say sushi-man."

"VOI, my name is Squalo, don't call me always by those stupid nicknames."

"Muu, don't fight with each other! Yuna-chan you haven't met Bel and Mammon yet. Belphegor is right next to you, he is our prince the ripper and the infant you see behind him is Mammon an arcobaleno."

"Hey!"

She said and was stuffing her mouth with pancakes, no longer focusing on whats happening around her.

'He gave me the seat on his left side. The heart is on the left side maybe he loves me. Ahahahaha'

Miyuna smiled a littlle and ate more pancakes.

'Yeah, right as if he would love me! In my childhood I had a little crush on him. Or whatever you can call that. Every other person was so nice to me and they talked all like as if they would know me. But they didn't know shit about me. Xanxus saw me and not the little kid Mi-chan. What a stupid name. Mi... I always hated it to be called like that. Oh man he is 4 years older than me. I bet for him I was also only a brat. Single difference was he didn't treat me like a brat. After two years he was gone. I think he was around sixteen and I was twelve as he vanished. I thought he was dead or something.'

Sad seeing her last pancake was gone a new one came flying right on her dish.

'I heard that Squalo defeated Tyr but why isn't he then Varias boss? Weird...'

Like in slow motion she saw a glass flying right before her shatterd on the ground as she realized that more things where flying around the table. Varia was fighting about something. Miyuna stud abrupt up knocking her chair down glaring at all of them.

"WHAT. DA FUCK. IS. THIS! ARE YOU IN KINDERGADEN? OR WHAT?"

Everyone stopped midair in their actions looking terrified at the new girl.

"You should clean this mess up by yourselves. You can't leave this to your subordinates. Watch how scared they look."

Sighting Miyuna got her chair back in position and sat down, not realizing, that they all where scared of her.

"I want to go back to my room and unpack my things. Can someone show me the way again, please?"

Squalo yell-talled

"Bel go with her and no games on the way!" "Ushishishi...Can't the peasant go alone?"

"Hey you bastard! Who are you callin peasant? Tell me! My name is Miyuna Yukohime NOT peasant. You heard me asshole?"

Bel stared perplex at her or what you can call staring under his bangs. No one ever talked to him like that and if they did they wouldn't be alive any longer. So Belphegor escorted her irritated.

"What did Shark-man mean by this games?"

"Ushishishi..." He thought about telling her or not telling her, but he decided to say nothing.

"Tch, whatever. Answer me, answer me not. IT. DOOOSENT MADDER!" At her room she smashed the door right into his face and locked it, so no one can come in without her permission. She unpacked her clothes and took them into the clothes room.

Tired because the lack of sleep she fell face first into her fluffy pillows on the bed. She slept until someone knocked on her door. Most probably Lussuria. Searching for a clock Miyuna found one on her nightstand. It was dinner time. Time to get up! She dragged herself to the door and opend it. Of course Lussuria was the one standing there.

"Darling it's time for dinner. You must be starving."

"A little. I was sleeping all day."

On the table was all kind of delicious food. Miyuna was almost drooling. She smiled warmly. As she sit down everyone was staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I'm no longer tired. I was only so aggressive because my lack of sleep. Nyahaha."

After what she said the tension wasn't so thick anymore. They all ate in silence and this time not throwing food around.

Later in her room she watched a little TV and played on her PS3 that she had brought with her. Few hours later she went to bed. Her first night at Varia castle. What will bring her future? Thinking about her life she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter Three New and old

**Chapter Three **-New and old-

Declaimer: I own nothing only my OCS.

A/N: Thanks for the comments so far! More reviews faster upload I promise! ;P So please take your time to review.

* * *

17 December

Someone banged on her door but before she could act Levi let himself in.

"You have a mission."

"..." Miyuna just stared at him.

"You know, I was asleep just a moment ago?"

"Yeah, what?" He looked stupidly at her.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOOOOM!"

She sent him flying out of the room.

'Awww my cute fluffy sleep was interrupted. I can't believe it but for the first night I really was comfortable. And it is only 5 in the morning. Why is my mission so early? Screw it.'

She got up showered and put her complete black Varia uniform on; short pants, fingerless gloves, overknee socks, a top, her Varia jacket and half boots. Then Miyuna went to the kitchen and found a Bento box with her name on it.

'So nice. Probably this nice person Lussurias doing. It looks delicious!'

Stuffing it in her bag she searched her way to Xanxus office. It took a while but she found it. She entered without knocking.

"What is my job?"

"Kill this scum." Xanxus said and threw a file in-front of her. She took it and scanned threw it. Nothing important just an assassinations mission to her. After that she took off to her job.

At evening she returned.

"Already back. It thought you would be back at-least in two days."

"Maybe...If you sent those lazy incompetent asses. I'm an assassin. I go, kill and come back. So am I free now?"

"Do what ever you want. I don't have any work for you tomorrow, so piss off trash!"

"Yeah bye fucker."

Miyuna went hungry for the kitchen.

"You are lucky Yuna-chan. Food is almost ready. How went your first mission? I expected you to be away for a few days."

Na, I finish my work quick. I can melt into the shadows so assassinations are peace a cake."

"Good to hear honey. Go take a seat in the dining hall."

"Kay Lucy-nee."

Miyuna smiled and went to the dining room. The food was brought to the table and one after another the Varia members came. Dinner was peaceful and the meat was good. After the meal everyone went their own way. Miyuna wanted to go back to her room as she was stopped by Bel. "Ushishishi...How come a skill-less peasant like you finished the mission so fast?"

"Whats your problem? Why is everyone asking me that? I'm no bloody beginner, damn! And I told you don't call me peasant you fake prince."

"I'm no fake. I'm royal." He pouted.

"Yeah right never heard of your so called kingdom fake. I'm more likely a princess then you are a prince because my name is Hime and Hime means princess."

I understand you are not a peasant, because I'm a genius, but I'm no fake!"

Normally Belphegor wouldn't react like that, but she was different. He sensed it somehow.

"Good that you understand prince Bel. Nighty~."

Nighty is her way of wishing someone a good night and it's much shorter. So the young woman went to her room. Finally she could rest. After watching a new Anime her head hit the pillow.

* * *

18 December

This morning no one woke her up. Refreshed she got up as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Miyuna-sama your things are here."

"Great fiinally!" She cheered and opened the door in her lazy clothes in which she sleeps. Some of the subordinates brought her things in. Varia hasn't any Maids or cooks, because they would die or leave the place instant, so the house cores where for them to make.

"Nyahahaha Panty-chan, Toffie, Puschiiiieee I missed you soo damn much!" She cried in joy to see her cats again. Panthera is a dark brown almost black thai mix. She is small with golden eyes and very caring.

Toffie is a middle high Thai with the typical colors beige and dark brown. His eyes are bright blue and Toffie is hyperactive and naive.

Sir Puschel is a black and white European short hair. He is big like a Maine Coon and has golden eyes and he is very moody. She loved them so much and to have them back was great for her.

Miyuna also got her computer. Everything that she left was now here. Alone in her room she prepared things for her cats like their food, toilet and other stuff. Out of their transport boxes they were wary of the new environment. Soon they got comfortable and choose nice place to lay onto.

Miyuna decided to play with Toffie. He was laying on the sofa and Miyuna was right next to him. She bit him light in the side and Toffie got cautious and tried to hold her and bite her back.

"Ushishishi."

"Owowowowow. Ahh my head. He is biting me! That's your fault! You distracted me. How and why you got in here anyway?"

I'm a prince. Princes don't need reasons. I heard the ruckus and thought I would stop by and allow you to play with me."

"Oh no more callin me peasant? Nice! And playing? Like what?"

"Hide n' Seek."

'Isn't that a kids game? Hmmm okaaaayyy he really doesn't look toooo old. Maybe it'll be fun sooo why not. Really I AM still a kid at heart.' Miyuna giggled at her thought.

"Hide and Seek?" She repeated.

"How old are you Bel?"

"Ushishishi. The prince turns sixteen in four days. How old are you?"

"Twenty. Are they throwing birthday party's or celebrating Christmas and Sylvester? Because I celebrate normally and it would be a shame if they weren't."

"Lussuria dares us to celebrate everything."

"Man, am I glad! New years eve is the best! Nyahahahaha. Oh and do you still want to play hide and seek? Do you have any special rules? And in which range are there any special hiding places I should now about?"

"Ushishishi...You can hide in and outside of the castle but not in the woods. Tricks are allowed. Many rooms aren't used so that would be good hiding places. I will give you five minutes to hide. Starting NOW. Shishishi."

Miyuna darted out of the room. She didn't knew the castle to well, but already decided where she would be going. Running the the staircase up to the second floor. She entered a room that seemed empty and hid under the bed. There she waited ten minutes until she heard someone outside she panicked and left thru the window. She jumped down back to the first floor and went in the hallway to find another room. Entering a new empty room she sat down near the window. Sitting there she saw something shining and glimmering in the light. She was ready to leave at once. He said it himself tricks are allowed and Miyuna wasn't going to loose! So this game would be a Hide n' Seek and Run.

The game was lasting now more than an hour and he still didn't catch/find the girl. Miyuna always changed positions if he got near her. But now Bel knew it. He was hot on her heels. She didn't knew he put his wire on her and could always follow her easily. Going up to the highest floor he almost cut himself with his own wire. A spider web of his wire made it difficult to search for her here. He was sure that today onward he wouldn't be staying longer the only genius inside of Varia. In the last room he saw that the wire was cut and he would find her. In the beginning he wanted it to be a bloody game but now it was impossible. He admitted his loose, only inside his head and not load of course, but he was thrilled to play with her a next time. Jumping on the roof she sat there smiling.

"Look the snow is falling." She stretched her hand out to catch one of the snowflakes. Miyuna was wearing winter clothes like she knew she would be waiting here.

"Nyahahahaha and I found out about your trick with the wire. I could use it against you. Next time we should make the rules harder so nothing like this happens again or I will forever win." Miyuna grinned cheeky at him.

"Ushishishi. The prince is amazed by your cleverness maybe you are really a princess."

"Ahahaha. That's cute." She said in a cute voice and clapped her hands together to hold them under her face in a sweet manner.

'I'm not a princess my grandmother was. Or rather she was queen. She was a hero and protected her people in her young years she was refereed to as Yuko-hime. She had ties to the mafia and knew even Daniela the Vongola Ottavo. After her death our family turned into a mafia. The new royal family there in Japan has nothing to do with my family, so like I said I'm no princess. For father my grandmother was a role model and hero so he took her name as last name. That's why my last name is Yukohime. Oh and my mother was only a noble."

"Ushishishi. The prince knew that you are a princess. Denying it won't defy me."

"I thought so."

Miyuna said and jumped off the roof. It was lunch time and she hasn't feeded her cats yet.

'Oh no my little cuties hasn't eaten anything. I'm the worst. I need to go give them something.'

Going inside the castle and up to her room. She feeded her cats as she thought about a moment ago.

'Ha, I told him everything about my lineage. Hahahaha. Not happen often that I talk about it. And the hide and seek was also so much fun. He is not as crazy as I first thought Varia members to be. Maybe I should go and to know the others better too. Yeah gooooood aand~ I need to find out what happened to Xanxus all those years ago. It's still bugging me. I will pay him a visit after Lunch.' Today not all Varia officers were there, but as long as Xanxus was in the castle it was okay. She followed Xanxus on his way to his office. There he let himself slump into his armchair.

"What do you want, brat?"

"To know where you was all those damn years!"

"That's none of your fucking business."

"IT IS! Stop with this crap! I thought all this time you are dead. I was sooo worried!"

"We are no friends, no family why would you care?"

"You are so damn fucking stupid! I was so alone!"

"Tch, why would I care?"

"TELL ME! WhHeEErE were YyoOOu? Where? No one would tell me... I thought we were friends...I'm so stupid..." Miyuna clutched her face with a mixture of anger, sadness and so much more she didn't understand. Confused she banged the door behind her as she left his office. Before she knew it she ran crying to her room. Falling on her sofa Toffie came to comfort her, he was a lovable cutie after all.

Back in Xanxus office he thought about what Miyuna just told him. 'Friends?...That was long ago I don't need anyone anymore. Trash!'

Frustrated about Xanxus Miyuna didn't left her room for the rest of the day and even ditched dinner. Instead she ate outside and went food shopping. She bought her favorite sweets and many Mochis. Strawberry Ice Tea and Pasta for home. This night she played and surfed in the internet until late in the morning.

* * *

19 December

Miyuna was awoken early in the morning to go on another mission. This time it took the hole day because Xanxus gave her a much more difficult task then last time. Maybe he only wanted to show her what an ass he is. She remembered Bels Birthday and got him a present and for the other Varia Officers too because Christmas was knocking on the door. She didn't know the guys to well yet but she was this kind of a person. Of course she couldn't bring them all here alone so someone will deliver them tomorrow.

As she game back late in the night she only ate a bite and then fell asleep. Again a day passed really fast.


End file.
